Liefde op het tweede gezicht
by Sonic And Amy Rulez
Summary: Buffy is stiekem verliefd op Spike. Zal ze dit opbiechten aan Spike!


Liefde op het tweede gezicht

Als Buffy die avond thuiskomt van een rondje kerkhof, hoort ze haar zusje Dawn door haar mobiele telefoon praten. Onder aan de trap staat Buffy en schreeuwt naar boven "DAWN IK BEN THUIS HOOR!" Dawn legt haar hand over de telefoon en schreeuwt terug "OKÉ, FIJN DAT JE THUIS BENT". Buffy gaat naar de keuken om wat popcorn klaar te maken, en Dawn gaat weer verder met telefoneren.

Als Buffy de volgende ochtend morgen wakker wordt, wacht ze op haar zusje om te gaan ontbijten. Als Dawn dan eindelijk naar beneden komt, zegt Buffy "Goedemorgen slaapkop, wil je cornflakes?" Buffy pakt haar favoriete cornflakes en geeft ook een glas melk. Als Buffy en Dawn klaar zijn met ontbijten wordt er aan de deur gebeld. Dawn doet de deur open en ze ziet Xander staan. Achter Xander staat zijn nieuwe BMW. Xander zegt "Ik kom de prachtige dames ophalen". Dawn lacht. Buffy pakt haar tas. "Dawn" zegt Buffy "waar is je schooltas?" "Oohoh die ligt nog op school in mijn kluis!" Zegt Dawn. "DAWN HOE KUN JE, ZO GAAN DIE CIJFERS VAN JOU NOOIT OMHOOG" schreeuwt Buffy. Dawn loopt geïrriteerd naar Xander's auto. Buffy gaat voorin zitten en maakt haar gordels vast. Als ze op school van Dawn zijn aangekomen. Stapt Dawn snel uit de auto van Xander en gaat zo snel mogelijk naar haar vertrouwde vriendenclubje. Buffy en Xander staren haar lang na. "Xander" vraagt Buffy plotseling. "Ja" zegt Xander. "Praat je al met Anya?" vraagt Buffy. "Nou" zegt Xander "soms, maar het is niet zoals vroeger". "Geef haar nog wat tijd" zegt Buffy. Buffy denkt nog altijd aan Spike maar durft dat niet tegen Xander te zeggen. Xander rijdt Buffy naar haar nieuwe baan in de Magic Shop.

In de Magic Shop staan Anya al te wachten. Xander gaat met Buffy mee naar binnen. Zodra Buffy binnenkomt begint Anya meteen tegen haar te zeggen "Zo gedraag je of anders krijg je geen salaris en heb je een grote kans dat je wordt ontslagen!" "ANYA" schreeuwt Giles vanuit het magazijn. "Als iemand wordt ontslagen dan maak ik dat nog altijd uit". Er valt een minuut stilte. Als Giles uit het magazijn komt vraagt hij of het goed gaat met Xander. "Ja hoor" zegt Xander kortaf. Xander gaat snel van door.

Later op die avond gaat Buffy naar het kerkhof. Ze ziet Spikes graftombe. Buffy loopt naar de deur. Dan legt ze haar oor op de deur. Ze hoort niks dan doet ze de deur open. "Spike" roept Buffy. Er komt geen geluid. Buffy loopt naar de koelkast van Spike en kijkt of er nog een voorraad bloed in ligt, maar tot haar grote teleurstelling is de koelkast helemaal leeg. Buffy bijt op haar onderlip, dat betekend dat Spike echt weg is en zoals het er nu uitziet is hij ook niet van plan om terug te komen. Buffy zegt zachtjes "Spike waar ben je, ik mis je zo erg". Dan opeens hoort ze iets, zo vlug als ze kan verstopt Buffy zich. De deur komt met een knal tegen de muur de muur terecht. Buffy schrikt en kijkt voorzichtig van uit haar schuilplaats wie daar binnenkomt, haar hart bonst in haar keel als ze daar een lange man met een zwarte leren jas ziet binnen komen, door de schaduw kan ze eerst niet goed zien wie het is totdat hij dichterbij komt en dan ziet Buffy zijn gezicht en hoort ze hem zeggen. "The big bad is back in town". Buffy's hart maakt een salto van blijdschap want hij is eindelijk weer terug. Spike vult zijn koelkast weer bloed en wat flessen drank, daarna draait hij zich om en loopt weer naar buiten, Buffy wacht even en gaat dan ook naar buiten.

De volgende ochtend als Dawn wakker wordt van een geluid, maakt ze Buffy wakker, samen gaan ze naar beneden en ze zien dat de voordeur open staat. Buffy gaat voor Dawn lopen en onderzoekt de keuken en de woonkamer. Wanneer Buffy en Dawn zich omdraaien staat Willow opeens voor hun neus. Dawn en Buffy geven een gil van schrik. Willow zegt " He jongens, rustig ik ben het maar". Ze beginnen alledrie te lachen van opluchting en dan gaan ze met z'n drieën naar de keuken om te ontbijten. Na het ontbijt gaat Dawn met de fiets naar school en Buffy gaat tegen haar zin naar haar werk in de Magic Shop. Willow gaat gelijk met Buffy mee omdat Giles aan haar heeft gevraagd of ze hem wilt helpen met bepaalde informatie van het internet af te halen.

Wanneer Dawn uit school komt, fietst ze meteen naar de Magic Shop, en ziet ze Giles achter Willow staan die achter haar laptop zit. Anya is met het geld van de kassa bezig en Buffy is een klant aan het helpen. Ze zegt iedereen gedag en gaat aan tafel zitten om met haar huiswerk te beginnen. Even later komt Xander binnen en heeft de plattegrond van het kerkhof van Sunnydale in zijn handen en zegt dan met een vrolijke stem. "Zal ik jullie een nieuwtje vertellen?" Ze kijken alle vijf nieuwsgierig naar Xander en zeggen tegelijk "wat dan". Xander zegt "Het kerkhof van Sunnydale wordt afgebroken en wordt ver buiten de stad geplaatst." Buffy schrikt en kijkt zorgvuldig naar de plattegrond van Xander en ziet dat hij gelijk heeft, dus dat houdt in dat ook Spike's graftombe wordt weggebroken, en dat houdt weer in dat Spike dat weer weggaat. Dawn vraagt aan Xander "wat wordt er op die plek gebouwd". "Nou" zegt Xander ". Volgens mij komt er een groot appartementencomplex met een zwembad voor in de plaats." Giles en de rest bekijken nieuwsgierig de nieuwe bouwtekeningen. Buffy vraagt aan Xander hoe het dan in zijn werk gaat want waar gaan dan al die vampieren en demonen en mummies dan heen. Xander moet aan Buffy bekennen dat hij 'geen idee' heeft hoe ze dat moeten gaan oplossen. Buffy begint tegen Xander te schreeuwen "Geen idee, geen idee zou je dan dat niet eerst oplossen voordat je alles gaat wegbreken IDIOOT, je weet dat we op de Hellemond leven dan kan je toch ook wel nagaan dat je zoiets niet zomaar kan weghalen". Giles pakt Buffy bij haar arm en zegt tegen haar dat ze even moet kalmeren, Xander kan er ook niks aan doen want, hij krijgt die opdracht van de gemeente. Xander pakt boos zijn plattegrond en zijn bouwtekeningen en staat op het punt om weg te gaan. Buffy houdt hem tegen en zegt dat het haar spijt dat ze zo tekeer ging tegen hem. Wanneer even later de telefoon gaat neemt Giles op. Als Giles de telefoon weer neerlegt vertelt hij dat het Dawn's hoofdmeester was die hij aan de telefoon had. En die vertelde " dat er voorlopig geen school was omdat er een hele klas was vermoord door iets onverklaarbaars."

Giles, Xander, Willow en Buffy gaan naar Dawn's school om het te gaan onderzoeken wat het onverklaarbare was. Wanneer ze daar zijn aangekomen breken ze in. Buffy en Giles nemen de kelder en begane grond voor hun rekening en Xander en Willow nemen de eerste verdieping voor hun rekening. Wanneer Buffy en Giles in de kelder zijn horen ze gelach, ze sluipen er naar toe en zien een grote groep vampieren. Buffy pakt haar staak en vraagt, "mag ik ook meedoen of is het een privé party". De vampieren draaien zich om en vallen met zijn alle op Buffy en Giles aan, op dat moment komen Xander en Willow ook de kelder binnen en schieten met een kruisboog meteen drie vampieren dood. Giles gooit een fles heilig water over twee andere vampieren. Buffy natuurlijk neemt die andere zes voor haar rekening.

Als ze buiten komen zien Dawn en Anya staan, Buffy zegt tegen Dawn dat ze vanavond bij Willow moet blijven slapen, omdat ze nog wat dingen moet regelen. Voordat Dawn wat kan zeggen rent Buffy al weg en Dawn kijkt haar verbaast na.

Als Buffy op het kerkhof loopt gaat ze meteen op Spike's graftombe af. Ze buiten al dan zijn t.v aan staat. Buffy doet meteen de deur open en zegt meteen "Spike ik moet je wat zeggen." Spike staat op vanuit zijn stoel en kijkt Buffy beledigt aan en zegt "Kan je niet eerst even kloppen voordat je binnenkomt." "Spike zeur niet zo, het is belangrijk" "Oké love zeg het maar wat is er aan de hand" zegt Spike. Ze zijn van plan om het kerkhof weg te breken inclusief jou graftombe. "WAT" zegt Spike woedend, "weet je dat wel zeker."  
"Ja", zegt Buffy heel zeker Xander heeft vanmiddag de bouwtekeningen laten zien. Spike kan het niet geloven. "Dus je wilt zeggen dat ik moet verhuizen, naar een andere stad."NEE" zegt Buffy snel "dat kan niet omdat ik……….". En Buffy stopt met praten. "Ja", zegt Spike "omdat je wat…….". "Niks" zegt Buffy. "Kom op love er zit je wat dwars, ik voel het slayer" zegt Spike glimlachend. "Ik, ik" stottert Buffy. "Ja, Buffy jij jij wat?" Zegt Spike. "Ik moest maar weer eens gaan"zegt Buffy. "Dat dacht ik niet slayer, kom op vertel het me nu maar of ben je soms bang voor me". Buffy kijkt naar de grond en zegt zachtjes, "Ik hou van je Spike, en ik heb je vreselijk gemist toen ik dacht dat je voorgoed uit sunnydale was vertrokken." Spike kijkt haar verbaast aan en zegt, "ik dacht dat je me alleen maar gebruikte". "Ja, ik weet dat ik dat gezegd heb, maar ik kan je maar niet vergeten, ik droom iedere nacht van je, hoe je me kust, me in je armen houdt en hoe je met me vrijt" "O ja" zegt Spike terwijl hij glimlachend terwijl hij met zijn tong over zijn lippen streelt en dan langzaam naar Buffy toe loopt. "Op dit moment heb ik zolang gewacht om die woorden uit jou mond te horen. Je hebt geen idee hoe blij je me hiermee maakt." Spike slaat zijn armen om Buffy heen en kust haar innig en vol op de mond. "nog eens Buffy, zeg het nog eens een keer". "Ik hou van Spike, ik hou van……." En weer kust Spike haar innig en hartstochtelijk op haar mond. Hij kan het maar niet geloven dat ze het eindelijk hardop durft te zeggen. Wanneer ze even stoppen met vrijen kijkt Spike Buffy aan en vraagt aan haar "Hoe wist je dat ik weer terug ben?" "Ik was hier gisteravond en zag je binnenkomen en dat je de ijskast weer met voorraad vulde.""Waar ben je geweest Spike" vraagt Buffy. "Ik ben naar Afrika gegaan om te kijken of ik mijn ziel terug kon krijgen zodat ik je dan eindelijk waard was""En, heb je je ziel teruggekregen" "Ja" zegt Spike "maar ik ben nog steeds een vampier ik kan nog steeds niet tegen zonlicht en heb nog steeds bloed nodig om te kunnen overleven.""Wat is dan het nut ervan om je ziel terug te krijgen" vraagt Buffy."Dat ik dat wat menselijker wordt net zoals Angel en ik hoopte dat je dan misschien wel van kon houden" Buffy is stil ze kijkt Spike aan en begint hem te kussen en zegt tussen het kussen door "dank je dat je dat voor mij wilde doen"."Graag gedaan love" zegt Spike. Buffy zegt dat ze eigenlijk naar huis moet gaan omdat het al bijna ochtend wordt. Ze wilt Spike nog een zoen geven maar ze blijft hem kussen en kan er niet genoeg van krijgen en ze wil veel meer dan alleen maar een paar kusjes. Spike vraagt aan haar "Blijf bij me Buffy," fluistert Spike zacht "alsjeblieft blijf vannacht bij me" Buffy kijkt hem aan en als antwoord geeft ze hem een hartstochtelijke kus waar geen einde aan lijkt te komen. Spike tilt Buffy op en brengt haar naar zijn bed. Nog steeds elkaar kussend legt Spike Buffy op zijn bed neer en vraagt "weet je het zeker dat dit is wat je wilt". Buffy kijkt Spike met liefdevolle ogen aan kust hem en terwijl ze hem naar haar toetrekt zegt ze "Ja Spike, ik weet heel zeker dat ik dit voor altijd wil".

EINDE

Sonic en Amy Rulezz


End file.
